


Isn't he precious?

by jotunemo



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Attachment Issues, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is a mama's boy, Other, Pre-Thor (2011), Protective Frigga (Marvel), Shapeshifting, Tons of Them, he isn't really a good bro, i know there are canonically no dogs on asgard, just a tiny os, loki needs a lot of hugs, reckless thor, thor is a dumbass, young loki, young thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotunemo/pseuds/jotunemo
Summary: Thor denies Loki's request to accompany him and the Warrirors Three on a quest. Gutted by his brother's rejection, he shapeshifts into Thor's favorite animal and follows them anyway.
Relationships: Loki & Frigga, Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Isn't he precious?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [black_feather_fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_feather_fiction/gifts).



> This is an idea that's been wandering around my head for a while now and Black Feather encouraged me to write it, so y'all can thank them :)

“No,” said Thor, shooting him an annoyed glare. He always refused when Loki requested to accompany him and his friends on a quest these days. “You will only get us into trouble or slow us down again.”

 _Please_. 

Loki wanted to beg but he knew he could not. Could not let his brother hear the sob rising in his throat at the thought of spending the next fortnight without his brother. Could not show weakness. Thor would only laugh at his hurt and ridicule him for his sensitivity. 

_Don't be so argr. You are a prince of Asgard, norns be damned._

This was why they did not want him around in the first place. Because he wasn't like them. Because he wasn't a warrior or a fighter. 

“Fine.” Loki gave a nod, turning away. He would learn to not let it affect him. He would learn to be stronger. He would train in the sparring ring as long as Thor was gone, proving to him that he could be useful on a quest, in a fight, useful as a companion and a brother. 

He would. 

Only he couldn't. 

He watched Thor leave the palace and reached for the pulse of his seiðr. 

It happened sometimes that his emotions overwhelmed him and tapped into his glamour unbidden and now was such a time. Before he knew what his subconscious was attempting, Loki felt his form shift, fur growing on his face and his arms, the red of Thor's cape paling into yellow as he mounted his stallion. 

He would have to learn to focus, his mother had told Loki. To control his thoughts and his emotions to rule over the chaotic nature of his seiðr. 

If only it were that simple. 

Loki sighed and, on four furry legs, followed Thor and his companions at a safe distance as they rode deep into the forest to investigate disturbances that have been reported to the council by Asgardian travelers. 

*

“I think we are being followed,” said Sif after a while. 

"Nonsense, my good lady Sif,” said Fandral, followed by a chuckle. “Who would follow us out here?” It was a justified question, thought Loki, since the path was rooty and their going slow. 

Volstagg belched a laugh. “Who do you think, my friend?” 

Fandral grimaced in return. 

“I told my brother to stay behind,” said Thor in a firm voice. 

“When did that ever stop him?” Sif chuckled grimly. 

Hogun did not say anything but he seldom did. 

Their rejection felt like a splinter in Loki's chest. He didn't know what he ever did to sink so lowly in their esteem. He was smart and cunning, swift with his daggers and his tongue, and he could sing songs and tell tales by the fire in a silver voice. Maybe they did not appreciate the tricks he had played upon them in the past. Maybe they were a resentful bunch who had no concept of fun or humor. It was possible. 

Eventually, Thor dismounted when Sif could not be convinced that they were alone. Loki tried to retreat further but stepped on a branch and it snapped with a creak. The hardest part of shapeshifting was moving gracefully with a body that was nothing like his. 

“It is a dog,” said Thor, beaming at him with a lopsided grin. “Come here, little fellow.” 

A dog. Seriously? 

But then again, Thor enthused over dogs and Loki knew that. Thor would never reject a dog. No, Thor held his hand out to him and Loki tiptoed towards his brother on clumsy paws and Thor pet his head and ears and tickled him under the chin. “You are a graceful little creature, aren't you?” 

“What is a dog doing out here, all by himself? Does he have a collar?” Volstagg asked. 

“No, but he has the most beautiful eyes in the nine worlds,” Thor exclaimed, petting him some more, gazing deeply into Loki's eyes, not recognizing him. Which meant that either his skills evolved or Thor did not care about him enough to notice. He briefly entertained a faint hope that it was the first but, then again, Frigga still recognized him when he snuck up on her in animal form. “See? He is a gem!” 

The Warriors Three did not share their prince's enthusiasm. 

“You are coming with us,” decided Thor. “You shall live in the palace with me. I shall name you Fenrir.”

*

Thor truly loved dogs but he was also very boisterous and tireless and Loki felt his exhaustion washing over him like an ocean when his brother threw the norndamned stick for the hundredth time. Thor and his companions were sitting on felled trees by the fire, roasting a boar, awaiting their dinner. 

When Loki fetched the stick this time, panting, his huge tongue lolling out of his mouth, his brother finally showed mercy. He told him to sit and Loki collapsed by his feet, his front paws on Thor's leather boots. “You are such a good boy,” Thor murmured, his fingers running through Loki's fur. “You will be a good companion, will you not?” 

He fed him the softest part of the meat, tickled him under his chin and, when they went to rest for the night, Loki curled up on his brother's lap, for once allowed to seek comfort in the Mighty Thor's strong arms again. 

A part of Loki was embarrassed by his own weakness but an even larger part simply needed his brother. Loki was dimly aware that he needed his brother more than the other Æsir needed their siblings or their mothers and families and he was usually embarrassed by this too but not tonight. 

Tonight, he was a dog. Tonight, he deserved to be comforted and loved and cuddled. Tonight, he didn't have to earn his brother's love and that filled him with relief and happiness. 

  
  


*

  
  


Odin's unforgiving eye lingered on Loki for a long moment when Thor strode into the throne room to report back to the king when he returned to Asgard after they had explored the forest to the Allfatherʼs satisfaction.

“This is Fenrir, father,” Thor said. “We found him on our journey. I shall train him.” 

Odin did not look pleased but did not press the matter as there were more urgent things to discuss. While Thor gave an account of their quest, Loki waited for the Allfather to enquire about his younger son's whereabouts. 

He did not. 

When Odin dismissed his firstborn son, Thor walked out of the throne room towards his chambers, passing Loki's on the way, and he did not even stop to greet his younger brother.

Loki's heart sank into a pit of despair because how could Thor love him so much when he was in dog form but show so little interest in him when he was an Æsir? Was he worth less to Thor than a dog? 

The thought hurt his very core. 

Thor strode into his chambers, disposed of his battle armor and threw himself onto the bed, patting the sheets. “Come here,” murmured Thor and Loki did, snuggling up to his brother, nudging his palm with his snout. Maybe he would not ever change back. Maybe there was no way he could earn Thor's esteem as his brother. Maybe he was truly not lovable when he was Loki in Thor's eyes. 

A servant walked in with a mug of mead and Thor greedily drank as the servant filled his bath, fondling with Loki's dog ears. Loki knew deep inside him that he could not truly stay that way forever, safe and hugged and protected, but maybe a few days longer.

Maybe just another night. 

“Thor?” came Frigga's voice and Loki's heart gave a lurch. He sprang to his paws and dived under the bed in one fluent movement. 

“Fenrir? Where are you going?” Thor asked. 

The queen welcomed her eldest back and brushed a kiss against his forehead. 

“You have to meet Fenrir, mother,” Thor exclaimed as he dropped onto his knees, peering into the darkness under his bed, tugging at Loki's paws. “Come out.” 

Loki whined. 

“Where is your brother?” asked Frigga. 

“Loki?” Thor echoed incredulously. “I have not yet seen him. I only just returned.”

“I thought Loki accompanied you,” said Frigga, concern seeping into her tone. Thor shook his head. “I have not seen him since you left!” 

“I would not worry, mother,” Thor assured her blithely as he grabbed Loki's paws and dragged him out from under the covers, scooping him up. “He is probably tangled up in some mischief. Look.” He presented his new pet to her, a smile in his words. “Is he not precious?” 

Loki whined, inwardly squirming, as Frigga looked him deep in the eye, her lips breaking into a small grin. “Yes, he is,” she agreed, petting his head. “I am sure you are right about Loki. I will see you at dinner.”

Maybe just another few hours. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that there are no dogs on Asgard but, come on, this was too cute to pass up :)
> 
> Much love xx


End file.
